villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Toad (SMG4)
Toad #232563465, also known as simply Toad, is a major anti-villain in the Australian adult-animated web series SMG4. He is the main toad in Peach's Castle and Princess Peach's loyal servant. He has a burning hatred for Mario and is always trying to get rid of him. He is addicted to candy and loves magazines about the singer Justin Bieber. Personality Unlike his original counterpart, Toad is rude, lazy, violent, immature, arrogant, sarcastic and easily angered. He cares very little for what he considers his friends and only helps them if the problem they're facing will endanger him as well. He frequently cheats on and abuses his girlfriend Toadette and only wants power over the Mushroom Kingdom. Toad is especially known to despise his room-mate Mario with a passion, finding him annoying and stupid and doing everything he can to be rid of him, even resorting to murder in some cases. Furthermore, he also unleashed the Giant Mario Head to collide with and destroy the Mushroom Kingdom in revenge for all the mistreatment he got. Though Mario tried to stop it, he managed to succeed with this plan. However, in most episodes, he is shown to actually care about his friends, such as protecting Luigi from a goblin. He even shows some remorse for berating Bob for betraying him and his friends after he redeemed himself. Criminal Record Over his appearances, Toad has racked up a notable list of crimes: *'Murder': In most bloopers, Toad is shown to have killed multiple people, such as in President Toad Washington where he both kills a fellow toad just to become president and let a terrorist destroy the White House, killing lots of people in the process. *'Cataclysm': As mentioned above, Toad, disguised as Skull Kid, unleashed the Giant Mario Head to crash it into Earth and the Mushroom Kingdom, just for revenge for being abused by the denizens for the Mushroom Kingdom. Though Mario subdued Toad and attempted to redirect the Giant Mario Head, it crashed into and destroyed Earth anyway. *'Gun violence': Toad has often been shown to use guns on his enemies. *'Abuse of power': Most notably in Toad Gold, Toad goes mad with power after finding gold under Peach's Castle and attempts revenge on his friends for abusing him. *'Tyranny': In President Toad Washington, Toad becomes president of the Mushroom Kingdom, using his new-found power to cause chaos around the Mushroom Kingdom. He also dreamed of becoming a ruthless dictator in SMG4: Marioception, turning the kingdom into a dystopian wasteland. Trivia *Toad is one of the four characters to appear in Super Mario 64 Bloopers Short: The Cake Is a Lie!, the first ever SMG4 blooper, alongside Princess Peach, Lakitu and Mario. *According to SM64: RETARDED RECAP 2016, Toad has a PhD in getting high. *Toad and Bowser are both branded as 'a waste of space' by Bob in Ultimate Diss Track. *Toad is similar to Squidward Tentacles from the SpongeBob Squarepants franchise. Both have a hatred of their series' respective air-headed protagonists (SpongeBob for Squidward, Mario for Toad), are constantly grumpy and self-centred and mentally tortured by annoyances. However, both are shown care for their series' protagonists at times. *Toad plays Darth Vader in SMG4's Mushroom Wars mini-arc. *In more recent bloopers, Toad is shown either lazing around in the castle or being the victim of Mario's chaos. Category:SMG4 Villains Category:Wrathful Category:Anti-Villain Category:Psychopath Category:Tyrants Category:On & Off Category:YouTube Villains Category:Abusers Category:Remorseful Category:Extremists Category:Enforcer Category:Murderer Category:Drug Dealer Category:Protagonists Category:Contradictory Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Siblings Category:Addicts Category:Military Category:Soldiers Category:Fanatics Category:Parody/Homage Category:Power Hungry Category:Hegemony Category:Friend of the hero Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Cataclysm Category:Successful Category:Traitor Category:Sorcerers Category:Dictator Category:Mentally Ill Category:Mischievous Category:Cowards Category:Revived Category:Arrogant Category:Egotist Category:Adulterers Category:Cheater Category:Misanthropes Category:Vengeful Category:Control Freaks Category:Terrorists Category:Criminals Category:Comic Relief Category:Genocidal Category:Omnicidal Category:Tragic Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Scapegoat Category:Xenophobes Category:Supremacists Category:Supervillains Category:Drunkard Category:Dissociative Category:Pawns Category:Mastermind Category:Trickster Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Jingoist Category:Insecure Category:Adaptational Villainy